(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive resin composition and a sealing resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adhesive resin composition of improved adhesive strength, comprising an epoxy resin and a phenolic resin as the main components, as well as to a sealing resin composition which is the above adhesive resin composition plus an inorganic filler.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive resin compositions comprising an epoxy resin and a phenolic resin as the main components are in wide use as, for example, a sealant. However, attempts have been made and are still being made in order to improve their adhesivity.
For example, in JP-A-8-12743 was made a proposal on the adhesivity improvement of the above resin composition by modification of epoxy resin skeleton; and in JP-A-8-204067 was made a proposal on the adhesivity improvement of the above resin composition by use of additive (mercapto-containing silicon compound) in combination of ordinary phenol type epoxy resin and ordinary phenolic resin.
However, in the former proposal on the adhesivity improvement of resin composition by modification of epoxy resin skeleton, there is a problem in general applicability, i.e., replacement of prior art adhesive becomes difficult due to a high cost and change of applicability; and in the latter proposal by use of additive (mercapto-containing silicon compound), there are problems of (1) offensive odor during use of the composition and (2) vaporization of silicon when heated and resultant contamination of electronic parts.
Also in JP-A-8-60133 were disclosed a hot-melt adhesive comprising a polycarbodiimide resin and a polyhydric phenolic compound, and a hot-melt adhesive further comprising an epoxy resin. These hot-melt adhesives are described to be superior in safety and operation efficiency and moreover improved in adhesivity (e.g. heat resistance).
The polycarbodiimide resin used in the above JP-A-8-60133, however, is a copolymer of 50 to 100 parts of an aliphatic polycarbodiimide resin and 0 to 50 parts of other kind of polycarbodiimide resin and contains a large proportion of an aliphatic polycarbodiimide resin; therefore, the above hot-melt adhesives are insufficient in adhesivity (e.g. heat resistance).
Further, none of conventional adhesive resin compositions has sufficient adhesivity to Ni alloy which has come to be used in recent years in, for example, lead frame of IC chip used in electronic parts, etc.